


Grip and Pull

by EliraWinter



Series: Charles/Erik Drabbles [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik likes Charles' hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip and Pull

In Philosophy 101, Erik sits behind Charles Xavier.  Every class, he watches Charles Xavier and his wavy chocolate-brown hair, the flash of his red lips and bright blue eyes as he grins at the people sitting next to him.

Sometimes, the world allows Erik the pleasure of seeing Charles Xavier with a hand twined in his hair, tugging roughly at it while he stares into space.

Erik wants to do that.

Erik wants to press Charles Xavier up against a wall, cradle his head, pull tight as their lips touch.

Erik wants to bend Charles Xavier over a desk and fist a hand in his hair, hold on and _yank_ as he slams his cock in.

Erik wants Charles Xavier tucked into the cradle of his arm on his couch so that he can run his fingers over Charles’ head, card through his silky locks.

The next time he goes to class, he searches for Charles in the mob of milling students, and the flowing waves of his hair are cut short.  Erik’s breath hitches and Charles looks at him with those big blue eyes, smiling that disarming smile, and lays a hand on Erik’s arm.

“Would you like to go out for coffee?” asks Charles Xavier.  Erik ghosts his fingertips over the velvety short hair at the nape of Charles’ neck, and says yes.

It’s not really the hair, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a hair-pulling smutfic but apparently I am unable to write smut without plot. So here's some fluff without much smut at all.


End file.
